


举手之劳／Happy to Help

by FloraF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Good Puns?, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT Hurt/ComfortHumor, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut every Chapter, Switching, Wangst, friends helping friends jerk off, i hate that it's not spelled "humour", this is what friends do right?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraF/pseuds/FloraF
Summary: “我只是……有些时候了，”布鲁斯继续说道，他的声音不再紧绷。“而现在……”他渐渐沉默，举起双臂展示他的石膏。“而现在我什么也做不了”的暗示显而易见。“你需要帮忙吗？”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy to Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648908) by [foxpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpuppet/pseuds/foxpuppet). 



> 译者：  
>  **注意！** 原文有七章，而我只翻译到了第二章的中间。  
> 这个翻译项目是几个月前在高考复习期间为了拖延学习而开始的，当时还只有两章，我没想到它最终会发展成七章。现在我已没有动力继续，但我想，有一点总比没有好，还是发上来吧。如果导致一些同好掉入深坑，在这里我提前道歉orz  
> 如果你想看后续，或者单纯好奇英文全文的样貌，可以去作者的原文那儿瞧瞧。毕竟我虽然尽了最大的努力，但还是不可能完全原原本本的传递作者的风格。所以请去给原作者一些爱，点个Kudo啥的。  
> 这篇翻译很有可能永远不会更新了。我再次为残缺的翻译道歉。

看着布鲁斯不情不愿地接受了阿福喂来的又一勺晚餐，克拉克努力不让自己笑出来。 布鲁斯愤恨地声明过自己不需要帮助，直到阿福用几乎令人困惑的气恼的语气说道：  
“布鲁斯老爷，为何当初你还是个婴儿的时候，我喂你都没有现在一半麻烦？”  
从那一刻起克拉克就不得不开始憋笑。布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，似乎是发觉了（并气愤于）克拉克被逗笑这件事，垂下眼神向阿福道歉。他安静地接受了每一次的投喂，但紧绷的肩膀和拒绝与任何人接触的眼神出卖了他的愤慨。  
他们三人坐在餐厅里。克拉克也在用餐，因为阿福无法忍受在食物充足的时候不喂饱每一个人，而克拉克永远不会拒绝阿福做的菜。  
每当想要笑出声的欲望太强烈的时候，克拉克就会再次瞄一眼布鲁斯的双臂。左胳膊的石膏绑到了手肘以上，右边的只在前臂上，但两臂上的石膏几乎都延伸到了第二个指节以下，严重地限制了布鲁斯手指的动作。这景象能非常有效地使人严肃起来。  
让这整件事变得对布鲁斯来说更糟的是，他认为这完全是自己的错。这是一场意外，但布鲁斯韦恩不相信“意外”的存在，特别是发生在他身上的那些。  
他当时在蝙蝠洞里测试一个新的绳勾，尝试着将整个发射器改得更轻的同时保持它的耐用性。然而，尽管布鲁斯完备的预测，它还是在第一次测试时坏掉了。  
布鲁斯解释得很详细，但克拉克只听懂了一部分：这绳索倒是能承受他的体重，但它同时也变得更容易裂开。当布鲁斯拽着绳索荡过时，它蹭到了什么磨损它东西，最终断开，让布鲁斯掉了下来。他落到了预先铺好的垫子上，又被弹起来，最后尴尬地双臂着地。  
于是接下来的六个星期布鲁斯都得打着石膏，再之后的一个月里也不能往骨头上过度施力。  
不用说也知道布鲁斯很不高兴。  
克拉克是来讨论正义联盟的新日程安排的。布鲁斯无法亲自上阵，因为蝙蝠侠是无论如何也不会打着石膏出现在瞭望塔里的。对黑暗骑士来说太掉架子。克拉克倒不怪他，考虑到他们的队友们可以变得多么毫不留情。  
等到阿福满足于布鲁斯的食量，克拉克早已经吃完了，他们开始了讨论。阿福送来咖啡，然后祝他们晚安。  
布鲁斯面前碰都没碰的咖啡变得冰凉，两人也早就聊起了不相关的话题，克拉克才发觉时间已经不早了。他起身，拉伸着后背发出一声满意的哼声，让布鲁斯露出了微笑。  
“已经很晚了，”克拉克不必要地说道。  
布鲁斯只是哼了一声作为回应，僵硬地从他的椅子里站起来，转动着双肩让它们发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。克拉克总是惊奇于布鲁斯的身体能发出那么多种多样的声音。这个想法在他的脑海中突然有了色情的意味。他咽下又一声大笑。  
分开前，他们走进大厅。克拉克走向大门，布鲁斯走向楼梯。他们互相说着再见。克拉克突然想到些什么。  
“需要搭把手吗？”他喊道。  
布鲁斯在台阶上驻足，看上去想要恼羞成怒。“不用了，我很好，”他没好气地说道。  
克拉克怀疑地看着布鲁斯的上衣。这是一件带扣子的衬衫，袖子被挽到了石膏上方。布鲁斯也许能独自脱下它，但这会很烦人，而且如果他被惹恼，动作变得太粗鲁，说不定甚至会伤到胳膊。  
“我来帮你吧，”克拉克果断地说道。布鲁斯一定是太累了，他只是翻了个白眼，继续爬楼梯。  
他们走向布鲁斯的房间，保持着愉悦的沉默。克拉克为布鲁斯打开门，尽管知道会收到（并且真的收到了）他的瞪视。床头灯已经亮着了，很有可能是阿福为了方便布鲁斯上床打开的。  
克拉克走上前去解开布鲁斯衬衫的扣子。布鲁斯呼入一小口气，似乎有些惊讶。克拉克给他一个“你以为会发生什么”的眼神。布鲁斯奇怪地红了脸，尽管他的瞪视倒是平淡无奇。克拉克回他以咧嘴一笑，快速地解着扣子。  
然而，随着大片胸膛的裸露，克拉克忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。入眼是来自刀刃，子弹和谁知道什么武器的伤疤。胸廓周围隐约有看上去是强酸灼烧的痕迹。这些伤痕都已褪色。每场战役后蝙蝠战衣都会改进、升级，每次中弹后都被改造得更强、更好——就像布鲁斯一样。  
克拉克迅速将视线移回上边。这不是个滔滔不绝地歌颂布鲁斯（美妙绝伦）的身体的好时候。从来都没有做这种事的好时候，但此时此刻尤其不明智。布鲁斯站得那样近，克拉克可以感受到他的呼吸。  
布鲁斯向上看着天花板，面容紧绷，也许在因为他眼里“失败的证据”而感到难堪，但实际上它们都是他成功的证明。不管怎么说，每一道伤疤都记录着布鲁斯又一次战胜死亡。  
克拉克克制着用手抚过这一切的冲动，开始试着将布鲁斯的袖子套过他的石膏。动作间，他们有些缠在了一起，把两人都逗笑了。这缓解了紧张的气氛。终于，布鲁斯轻轻抖掉了衬衫，转过来面对克拉克。  
他们冲对方微笑，这持续了一段似乎有些过长的时间。克拉克猛然回过神来，再一次将手伸向布鲁斯。  
“你在做什么？”布鲁斯快速问道，后退了半步。  
克拉克瞥了布鲁斯一眼，说道：“我不信你能自己解开皮带。”  
布鲁斯又一次脸红并投来瞪视。克拉克又笑了。“拜托，你又没有什么我还没见过的。”  
**……而且我毫不介意再看一次。** 这个想法目前不是很有帮助。克拉克无视自己饥渴的大脑，等待着布鲁斯看上去变得不再恼火。终于，布鲁斯发出一声气恼的叹息，胡乱地点了点头。克拉克咧嘴一笑，再一次伸出手。  
“我会很温柔的，”他忍不住开玩笑。布鲁斯向他投来不赞成的目光，但克拉克可以看见他藏在嘴角的一个微笑。  
腰带很快被解了下来，克拉克不等布鲁斯抗议就把他的裤子也脱了。轻轻一拉，它就堆在了布鲁斯的脚踝周围，而克拉克逼迫自己管好眼神的落处。  
布鲁斯迈出他的裤子，把它踢开。“好了，”他嘟囔着，有些尴尬，“谢谢。”  
克拉克清了清发干的嗓子，点点头。他的笑容感觉上僵硬而不自然，但反正布鲁斯也没有在看他。在能阻止自己之前，他向下瞥了一眼。糟糕的主意。  
布鲁斯半勃了，没有硬，但在硬的路上。这景象像钓子一样抓住了克拉克的目光。他被捕获了，被布鲁斯挑逗地潜伏在一条紧身内裤里的兴起抓得牢牢的。  
这想法是那样具有毁灭性的，克拉克一定是发出了声音，因为布鲁斯又一次看向了他。现在克拉克的视线在布鲁斯的脸和他内裤下不断变大的凸起间来回穿梭。  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子，脸红得厉害，表情痛苦。“对不起，”他说道。  
“别道歉啊！”克拉克打断他。再一次清清喉咙，他不那么猛烈地补充道：“这种事时有发生。”  
“我只是……有些时候了，”布鲁斯继续说道，他的声音不再紧绷。“而现在……”他渐渐沉默，举起双臂展示他的石膏。“ **而现在我什么也做不了** ”的暗示显而易见。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”  
克拉克非常确信自己不用承担这个问题的后果，因为他即将因为尴尬英年早逝。  
布鲁斯变得如此安静，克拉克想着也许他才是去世了的那一位。令人难以忍受的几秒过去后，他快速地说道：“我不会要求你这么做的。”  
“是我要主动提供。”克拉克的嘴在他妈的瞎说什么呢？这些话没有哪句是预先经过大脑批准的。“要朋友是用来干嘛的？”  
布鲁斯给了克拉克一个一半被逗乐，一半被震撼到的表情。“难道是为了病床上的特殊服务吗？”他说道，声音因为震惊的笑声而颤抖。  
克拉克也笑起来，在他自己听来相当紧张。他们再一次一起大笑，气氛没有放松下来，却也以某种方式被抚平了，变得更容易应付。  
“它会自己消下去的，”布鲁斯在他们平静下来一些后说道。  
他们一齐瞥向下方。布鲁斯的脸皱了起来。非但没有消下去，布鲁斯现在完全地勃起了。它撑起了内裤的布料，在顶端形成一片湿渍。克拉克不得不抵抗直接跪下吮吸的冲动。  
“你确定吗？”克拉克问道。两人都没有将视线从布鲁斯的胯下移开。那鼓起的一团明显颤动了一下。克拉克忍不住露齿而笑：“那看起来不是很舒服。”  
布鲁斯恼怒地呼出一口气，瞪着克拉克。“那好吧，”他听上去在质疑自己的理智。  
克拉克有些同情他。他牵着布鲁斯的手肘，将他引到床边。布鲁斯僵硬地坐着，在克拉克在自己身后坐下时将双腿摆向克拉克的，向前倚着，催促着他。将枕头调整到最佳位置后，克拉克把布鲁斯拉向自己的胸膛。  
他清楚地意识到自己着装的程度，相较于布鲁斯的赤身裸体，于是向后挪了挪自己的屁股。他已经相当兴奋，而布鲁斯真的没有必要知道这个。不管克拉克能从中获得什么（比如“一生的黑历史”），这一切都是为了布鲁斯。他真心希望可以帮到布鲁斯。至于他自己会 **非常** 享受这个，不是重点。  
将下巴钩上布鲁斯的肩膀，克拉克让胳膊滑到布鲁斯的的下方。他用手抚摸过布鲁斯的腹部，适应着触碰他的感觉。布鲁斯的呼吸小心翼翼，克拉克把这看作是一种鼓励。  
克拉克把内裤扯下，释放了布鲁斯的阴茎。他将松紧带拉到布鲁斯的睾丸下方，用手来回抚摸他大腿的内侧，放任自己观赏一会儿。  
“如果你不想——”布鲁斯说道，此刻听上去更气喘吁吁了。  
克拉克低声轻笑，说道：“然后把你撂在这儿吗？那样的话我算什么朋友？”  
“一个正常的朋友？”布鲁斯建议道，被逗乐了。  
克拉克再一次轻笑，然后将手环在布鲁斯潮红的渴求的阴茎上。布鲁斯颤动了一下，仿佛无法相信克拉克真会这么做，发出了惊讶的一声。克拉克将笑容压上布鲁斯的肩膀，摆动手腕。  
他故意稍微将节奏和力道放得太慢一些、太轻一些，猜这会让布鲁斯抓狂。他是对的。布鲁斯的大腿紧紧地夹着，手指缠绕在昂贵的床单里。他的身体渴望着像被拨动的琴弦一样抖动。  
克拉克爱极了布鲁斯贴着他颤动的感觉，但他不能逼得太紧。他慢慢握紧手指，直到布鲁斯克制地点了点头。  
“就这样，”他说，仰头靠上克拉克的肩膀。他似乎本想用指导的语气，但他太上气不接下气，不管他多么想要尽可能的听上去置身事外。  
克拉克在用嘴呼吸，还没有气喘吁吁，但也差不多了。他看见自己的气息碰到布鲁斯的脖子时上面升起的鸡皮疙瘩，又热又湿。布鲁斯通过鼻子又闷又快地喘着气，他的舌头在齿间卷起，也许是为了抑制他可能会发出的任何声音。克拉克感到遗憾。  
克拉克的目光牢牢锁定自己在布鲁斯阴茎上上下移动的手。他无法移开视线，挽救自己的理智。只有为了布鲁斯，他才会这么做。即便那样，他的理智也会是岌岌可危。  
他的另一只手向下掏，在指间揉着布鲁斯的卵蛋，按摩着他们，轻轻地拉拽一下。  
布鲁斯泄露出一声安静而绝望的呻吟，如此美丽，让克拉克想要尖叫。右手被石膏妨碍的手指抓着克拉克的前臂，布鲁斯将脸埋进克拉克的脖子，颤抖着。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯在他的手上射的到处都是，咬牙忍住自己的呻吟，将脸颊贴上布鲁斯的。他们一同坐着，布鲁斯依偎在克拉克的颈边，而克拉克看着布鲁斯的阴茎慢慢重回平静。最终，布鲁斯开始缓过神来。  
他向前坐了坐，笨拙地将内裤拉上来穿好。“谢......谢谢你，”他说，“如果这种情况下适合这么说的话。”  
“感激的话永远没错，”克拉克说，他的声音因为长时间未使用而沙哑。两人笑出声来，听上去有些生硬，但很真诚。  
克拉克爬起来，高举着沾满了精液的双手，防止它们弄脏床单。“那我就去……”他用手肘向浴室示意，手依旧举着。  
布鲁斯脸红得厉害，也指向浴室，无声地示意克拉克进去。克拉克冲他点点头，尽管布鲁斯在看向地板而不是他，走向那扇幸亏是半掩着的门。  
他用屁股把门撞关上，然后跌靠在门上。他的心跳加速，胯下阵阵作痛，脸颊烫得感觉都可以用来煎蛋。克拉克静静地喘了好一会儿气，试着重新摆出自制的样子。  
但这很难，特别是当他全身上下到处都是布鲁斯的气味。他可以闻到手上布鲁斯的精液的味道。  
克拉克看向手掌上那一滩痕迹，舔了舔嘴唇。他慢慢将一只手抬向嘴边，随着它满满靠近他的脸，布鲁斯的释放的气息逐渐淹没了他。他张开双唇，呼吸间全是布鲁斯的欢愉的滋味，他的舌头在齿间颤抖。  
水龙头哗哗地响着。克拉克在做出任何比这更蠢的事情之前给手涂上肥皂。  
手洗干净擦干了，勃起也大抵在控制之下，克拉克终于走回了卧室。布鲁斯躺在被子下，似乎在盯着天花板。克拉克在房间中间停下脚步，不确定应该怎样向你刚撸过的朋友道别。  
布鲁斯没有动作。克拉克想，也许什么都不说最好，于是他一言不发地走向了门口。他去够门把手，顿了顿，听见布鲁斯的心跳加速。  
“如果还有什么麻烦就告诉我，”克拉克说道，没有转身，“我永远愿意搭把手。”  
停顿了一下，布鲁斯喷出一声轻笑。“出去，你个呆子！”布鲁斯笑道，朝克拉克的头扔了一个枕头。  
克拉克回头向布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，没费神躲那枕头，只是在它从胸口弹开时接住了它，把它扔了回去。枕头被布鲁斯扇到了一边。克拉克离开了房间，带起一阵风。  
离开庄园时，克拉克吹起了口哨。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克向布鲁斯友好地露齿一笑，就像这不是个完全不得体的情求，而布鲁斯不是他妈的疯了才会再次要求这个似的。

布鲁斯焦躁地拨弄着高蛋白能量棒的包装纸，完全不愿意把他的助理叫进来帮他。一个原因是，他扮演了布鲁西宝贝整整一周，已经厌倦极了；另一个原因是，他不认为自己受得了每次因为石膏而寻求帮助时，他助理的脸上都会莫名浮现的老父亲一般忍俊不禁的表情。  
布鲁斯不喜欢被人照顾。布鲁斯不需要别人照顾。  
除非是克拉克要求要帮忙。  
布鲁斯猛地摇了摇头，用牙齿撕开了包装。他现在没有必要去想克拉克，或者克拉克的手。或是克拉克的手有多美妙。  
当然，自从克拉克主动提出的那场荒诞的手活后，布鲁斯就没法在做任何事的时候不想起他。他曾假设克拉克愿意为他做的那么多事情里可不包括打炮，就算是非互惠式的。或者说， **特别** 是非互惠式的？  
并不是说布鲁斯想要回报。好吧，他 **其实是** 想的，但只有当克拉克也想要这个。显然克拉克不会想要和布鲁斯来互利的性爱。但布鲁斯想不到很多会给朋友手活而不求回报的人，实际上，他甚至想不到任何会给朋友手活的人。  
但是克拉克就是这样过于乐于助人的人。在所有的平行宇宙里布鲁斯都不会拒绝任何让克拉克触碰他的机会，不管是在肩旁上的友好一拍还是一场奇异的柏拉图式手活。  
咬了一大口尴尬地夹在手指和石膏间的能量棒，布鲁斯转向那一沓一般情况下会被推给手下的文件，期盼着自己能不再想着克拉克和他那该死的令人惊叹的双手。  
当布鲁斯被文件的细枝末节淹没时，他的愿望实现了，至少暂时性地。在骨折处逐渐加剧的疼痛的提醒下他才从工作节奏中脱离出来。你忘记休息了，脑袋里听着像阿福的声音责备着他。  
布鲁斯做着鬼脸向后靠进椅子里，将手举过心脏的高度，试图缓解阵痛。  
“有人让我来接你，”一个声音在他的办公室门口说道。  
如果一听到出乎意料的声音就吓一跳，布鲁斯就不会是令人闻风丧胆的义警了。但考虑到这声音的主人，他不必惊慌。克拉克可以听到他心跳的停顿。  
但他很礼貌地没有提起，也许只是忌惮于有一次他说到“吓了蝙蝠侠一跳”后布鲁斯的怒火。“阿福让我来的，”克拉克说道，走到布鲁斯的桌前，在一把椅子上坐下。  
“他为什么不直接打电话？”布鲁斯说道，他不是在逃避克拉克的眼神，他只是要检查一下刚刚处理好的文件。  
克拉克流畅的耸肩落入了布鲁斯视野的上缘。“阿福叫我帮忙的时候我不质疑他的，”语气里的笑意十分明显，克拉克补充道：“鉴于他通常用食物作报酬。”  
布鲁斯喷出一声鼻音，抬起视线。克拉克随意地摊在一张专门设计得让人坐着不舒服的椅子里，这是一种用来震慑对方的策略，防止有人待得时间太长。他看上去好得不可思议——他的头发被刚刚飞行时的风吹向了脑后，没有戴眼镜和领带，衬衫最上面的几个扣子也被解开了。  
他看起来像是从滥俗言情小说的封面上走出来的。他看起来像是布鲁斯做过不止一次的春梦。  
这个念头让布鲁斯笑出声。克拉克回他一个微笑，但没要问是什么这么好笑。他只是盯着布鲁斯的脸，就好像他脸上有什么值得看的东西。布鲁斯当然是英俊的，他否认的话就过分谦虚了，但这从来没有成为过克拉克盯着他看的理由。  
也许他在思忖布鲁斯是否还在想着那个手活。也许他在思考如果答案肯定的话自己该说什么。也许他已经差不多忘记了这整件事情，只有布鲁斯还念念不忘。  
布鲁斯的胃里一阵绞痛，他突然有种茫然的失落感。他没有考虑后果就说道：“我一直有点烦躁。”  
克拉克带着疑问地歪了歪了头。布鲁斯不得不咽下哽住喉咙的形状可疑的心形物体。“自从上次，”他意味深长地说道。  
克拉克眨眨眼。“你……你想要吗？”他不确定的问道，打着手势，像是布鲁斯可能在指别的什么似的。  
“如果你不介意的话，”布鲁斯几乎是在胸腔里嘟囔。  
他看着克拉克的表情变得惊讶。布鲁斯向随便哪个有空的神许愿，如果不想再做这事，克拉克会直接说出来，而不是令人绝望地试图委婉地拒绝布鲁斯。这会比任何骨折都痛。  
“我是说，”克拉克又眨了几下眼睛。他清了清喉咙。“如......如果你想要的话，当然可以。”  
克拉克向布鲁斯友好地露齿一笑，就像这不是个完全不得体的情求，而布鲁斯不是他妈的疯了才会再次要求这个似的。他从椅子上站起来，绕过布鲁斯的办公桌。布鲁斯将椅子推开一些，转向他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像我之前提到的，第二章的翻译不完整。后续章节如果没有人续翻，大家可能就要靠自己了。  
> 很抱歉搁置下翻译。  
> 最后，欢迎大家去作者的原文下支持一下ta。
> 
> Peace.


End file.
